


100 Ways to Fall in Love

by SnowyK



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, some of these are SNS and some are OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: Naruto curses under his breath, nose still catching the scent of the men following them. “You brought a bomb to a raid?”Sasuke shrugs. “You didn’t?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a series of drabbles/short fics. Eunhae version available on my AFF.

“Shit, why do I listen to you? When I listen to you shit like this always happens,” Sasuke groans, keeping pace beside Naruto despite the heavy rain. The stolen jewellery clinks heavily in their pockets as they run through the city, ducking into shortcuts and trying not to trip over discarded junk.

“I told you we’d get lucky,” Naruto hisses as a gunshot rings out behind them. His ears press flat against his skull until the noise passes. “Didn’t say anything about it being easy.”

Sasuke rolls his golden snake eyes and takes something out of his pocket. Naruto barely gets a glance at it before it’s chucked behind them. “Hey, eyes ahead you dumb cat,” Sasuke glares, “I can’t see shit.”

“This rain’s gotta be good for something,” Naruto grumbles, keeping an eye out for a chance. An explosion startles him so badly he almost trips; Sasuke’s arm darts out to stabilise him. “Fuck. What was that?”

Sasuke smirks as confused and enraged shouts fill the air. “A distraction.”

Naruto curses under his breath, nose still catching the scent of the men following them. “You brought a bomb to a raid?”

Sasuke shrugs. “You didn’t?”

Despite the chaos, they’re still tailed a few streets down. Naruto spots a small alley ahead and narrows his eyes. “Do you have more weapons?”

The flat look is answer enough. Naruto grabs Sasuke’s arm and pulls him into the alley, diving towards the back and under a bunch of soggy discarded boxes. “Gross,” Sasuke snarls, leaning into Naruto to avoid a few rotten vegetables.

Naruto shushes him, ears perked up and straining. Sasuke grumbles but stays close, seemingly conflicted. Naruto frowns at him. “What’s wrong?”

Sasuke’s mouth twists with something Naruto can’t place. “It’s cold,” he says at last, ducking his head from the rain. “I don’t move as well.”

“Right, snake.” Naruto wraps an arm around him to pull him in close, even wrapping his tail around Sasuke’s waist. His initiative seems to break down some of Sasuke's hesitance; cold hands slip beneath Naruto’s jacket and an icy nose presses into his neck. Naruto resists the urge to flinch – damn, he hadn’t been kidding about the cold.

Sharp footfalls have Naruto hunching down, almost bringing Sasuke into his lap as they hide. His heart beats threateningly against his ribcage as a few of their pursuers run past the alley. One lingers, peering into the dark corners. Sasuke is still as stone against him, not even breathing.

Another shout and the man is gone. They remain frozen in place, waiting a good ten minutes before Naruto relaxes. Sasuke is now pleasantly cool against his skin, his face buried in his neck. “Why did you come tonight if you knew you’d be disadvantaged?” Naruto asks, unable to help his curiosity.

Sasuke grunts lazily, not giving any indication he’ll be moving any time soon. “If I didn’t, you’d go alone.” Naruto has exactly one second for his heart to swell before he continues, “Knowing you, you’d do something stupid and end up captured.”

“Jeez, thanks for the faith in me,” Naruto rolls his eyes. “I don’t hear or smell them. You?”

Sasuke hums against his skin and Naruto can feel the flutter of eyelashes against his clavicle. The thought freezes the air in his lungs. “Not that I can see. Let’s go.”


	2. Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are Sasuke/Naruto and some are Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke because I can't help myself

Naruto’s not the most organised person, he knows this. He’s lost mugs, cutlery (spoons, so many spoons), bookmarks and the odd sock (leading to his odd remaining sock collection).

But even he isn’t so clumsy as to lose almost all of his jumpers.

He checks the laundry basket, his closet, the floor, his chairs and even under his bed. No luck.

He thinks back. The only other people who’d been in his apartment are Sakura and Sasuke, and there’s no way they’d be taking them. Sakura frequently complains about how bright they are and Sasuke once sneered that anything from Target has to be shit.

But where else could they be?

“We have to investigate,” he says out loud, peering into his tank to spot his frogs. “Gama-chan, keep watch.”

Gama-chan only stares at him.

* * *

If he called them they’d only deny it, so Naruto decides the best course of action is to simply show up at Sasuke’s apartment. He hears voices inside and narrows his eyes. He rings the doorbell and waits, shoves his foot into the crack the moment it opens.

“The fuck–” Sasuke is starting to say before their eyes meet. The colour abruptly drains from his face. “Naru–”

“Busted!” Naruto crows, shoving his way inside and taking advantage of Sasuke’s shock. “You’ve been stealing my clothes!”

Sasuke steps back, caught red-handed in Naruto’s oversized toad jumper. It barely covers his fingertips and totally swallows his body. He looks around to see Sakura perched on the couch, looking more than comfortable in an orange hoodie that clashes horribly with her pink hair. And he swears those are his pants – he’d spilled blue paint on the same spot.

“Traitors!” Naruto yells, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. “You hate my style!”

Sasuke just groans behind him and heads for the kitchenette to make coffee. Sakura has the gall to snuggle into his jumper and look smug. “Looks horrible, but feels so comfortable!”

“You can’t just steal all my clothes,” Naruto grumbles, joining her on the couch and half-heartedly tries to steal the jumper back. When he inevitably fails, he snuggles into her side anyway. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asks, looking at the research paper on the screen. Half a paragraph alone makes his eyes cross.

“Sasuke has better wifi,” Sakura says simply. Naruto rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree.

“And you didn’t invite me?” he complains.

Sasuke sips one of the finished coffees while another brews. “You’re disruptive to serious work.”

“And you weren’t supposed to see us using your clothes,” Sakura adds. “Though now that’s no longer a secret, I guess you can stay. Just go be loud somewhere else.”

Naruto sighs and contemplates the cost of replenishing his wardrobe. “Why don’t we all just move in together.”

Sakura hums and Sasuke actually seems to consider it. “Only if we control the interior décor,” he decides.


End file.
